First Meeting
by Svitlana Fraine
Summary: The sun is shining upon a new day, toward destinations unknown. With only hope guiding the way. (First time in third person advice would be loved very much, please enjoy ) Also the first instillation of a series
1. The Beginning

The sun shone bright through the clouds, creating a rainbow on the driveway as the rain slowed to a light misting. The sound of screaming children as they splashed in the puddles resonated off the houses. Fussy mothers chased after the younger children as the rest of the adults stood together and laughed as they spoke. But there was one pair, mother and daughter, that stayed together ignoring their neighbors. As the newest members to the community they knew none of the other people, and so stayed together.

The mother a beautiful auburn red head, body tall and lean graceful in all her movements, even as she wobbled unsteadily with stacks of boxes from the moving truck into her home maneuvering around her daughter as she went. The woman's long hair pulled back in a loose ponytail, and her Harvard sweat shirt hanging over her shorts, made her look no less beautiful, if not a little more worn than her usual look would suggest. Her daughter, no more than three, just as beautiful as her mother with the same hair and dark eyes, her full cheeks flushed a bright red from running around the yard trying to catch flecks of the rainbow, unaware of the other children. She wore a lovingly worn pair of overalls, mud and grass staining the knees and her tiny hands, with her head of ringlets pulled lovingly into twin pigtails on each side of her head, and little rain boots on her feet.  
Across the street from the woman and her daughter was a little boy, the same age as the young girl, his dark hair in a buzz cut. He wore a red flannel top over a Batman t-shirt, an old pair of jeans, and a pair of beat up sneakers. Every few moments or so he would glance over at the girl as she dashed around. His mother, sat on the porch observing him curiously. Her long black hair pulled to the side in a braid and bangs framing her plump completion, tan sweater -more like dress- over her leggings with black flats. Laughing lightly to herself the mother stood from her perch and went to her boy leaning down to whisper into his ear, "Why don't we go say hello?" He looked to her with excitement sparking in his eyes.  
He dashed across the street and into the neighboring yard straight to the young girl, disregarding his mother's call. He tapped the girl on the shoulder, her head swinging around to stare at him, confusion spreading across her tiny features. He raised his hand and made a small wave, "Hi, I'm Stiles. What's your name?" His high, energetic voice startling her for a brief moment where they sat in silence, the yells and laughter of the other children filling the space. "It's, uh, Ahnah." She said her voice soft as the boy continued to look at her curiously.

Stiles' mother had come up behind him, looked at the pair and then left to go help Ahnah's own mother as the two children had sat in silence.

"Hi, here let me help you with that. I'm Evelyn, I live across the street from you. My son had seen your daughter playing and wanted to come say hello." Stiles' mother said as she took a box from Ahnah's mother, helping her take the last few boxes inside the house. "Hi. That's great and, thanks for the help." Ahnah's mother said tucking a stray hair behind her ear, then extending her hand, "I'm Reagan, it's nice to meet you. I'm glad you're here, I didn't think Ahnah was going to make any friends. She's not very social in new places."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, my little Stiles is a bit too much for some kids, his ADHD makes his excitement a bit of a chore. But I love him all the same." Evelyn says glancing out the front window to see Ahnah and Stiles in a game of tag, running through puddles and around trees. The women continued talking, organizing the house and joking, becoming closer by the hour, as the children did the same in the yard, only coming in for lunch when they were called.

As Evelyn and Stiles said their goodbye's Stiles pulled Ahnah into a tight hug, once he let go he look at her and said, "We're going to be best friends forever." Ahnah nodded a wide smile on her face, "Forever."


	2. Midnight Comfort

*Knock, knock, knock*

The sound of someone at the door traveled up to Reagan into the room she and Ahnah, her three year old daughter, shared. Alarming her as to who would be out so late, the time being three a.m. when she had looked over at the clock.  
Carefully as she could Reagan slipped out of the bed, as to not wake Ahnah from her hard won rest, and made her way downstairs to the front door. Only sparing a moment to look though the peep hole before opening the door to see Evelyn, her neighbor from across the street and newest friend, holding her son Stiles, who was the same age as Ahnah but was far more energetic.  
He looked fast asleep on Evelyn's shoulder and what looked to be nearly dried tear tracks on his flushed cheeks; Evelyn didn't have any visible tears but it looked as though they would come any minute. Reagan quickly ushered them in, worried for her new found friends "Thank you. Sorry to wake you up so late, I know you're busy with studies, and you need all the rest you can get." Evelyn whispered, her voice breaking slightly then evening out, as she continued to look around, eyes never lingering in one spot for too long as though something would suddenly attack she or Stiles.  
"Are you okay? What happened?!" Reagan stammered as she went to go get a blanket to put around Stiles to make him more comfortable.  
When Reagan returned to the living room where she had left Evelyn and Stiles, Evelyn was cradling the young boy against her chest whispering softly into his soft shaven head. "Stiles had a bad dream that triggered a panic attack, and I just thought he'd feel better here with you both." Evelyn explained, taking the blanket. Reagan could see through the flimsy lie but ignored it deciding not to push for both their sakes.  
"I'm glad he feels so much better here with us, but why don't we go lay him down with Ahnah so you can get some rest?" Reagan murmured as Evelyn tucked the blanket around Stiles more securely, "No I'd feel better if Stiles and I stayed close tonight but if you won't mind I'd appreciate using your spare room." Evelyn replied "Actually we'll all have to share my bed. I turned the guest room into a play room for Ahnah so she could have a place to keep all her toys. But my bed is large enough, if need be I'll sleep on the couch. Really it's no big problem." Reagan assured, placing her hand on Evelyn's shoulder before standing and walking up the stairs and to her room.  
Up in Reagan's room, Ahnah lay sleeping in the middle of a king sized bed, swaddled in plush soft purple and blue sheets only the top of her auburn mane stuck out from under the blankets. Evelyn and Reagan crept along toward the bed, moving to opposite sides so that the kids would be in the middle. As Reagan moved Ahnah over Stiles was nestled in next to her, once both the kids were tucked in, Evelyn and Reagan both shuffled under getting in close enough as to not be falling off the bed.  
As Evelyn cuddled in as close to Stiles as she could pushing her face into his hair wrapping her arms around his small body, Reagan cuddled next to Ahnah keeping a watchful eye on the two new comers to the bed.  
"Thank you." The soft murmur travels over the bed to Reagan's ears an hour later as she's drifting off.

Tomorrow will bring new troubles and more tears, but also smiles so for now they'll all wrap the blankets closer to them ignore all the pain from yesterday and look toward tomorrow with a bright smile and a heavy heart.


	3. Reagan and Jack

Hey guys! Super sorry it took so long but here you go. Hope you enjoy :)

~a week later~  
Reagan browses the case of the local bakery, all the pastries fresh and warm. The lanky blond behind the counter has been eyeing the tall built man at the front of the store, who seems to be enraptured by the game he's playing on his phone and the chocolate muffin he's got next Red Bull.

The man, the one on his phone, is wearing what looks to be a navy work uniform his hair shaven down and his hands calloused from long days at hard work. He's oblivious to the rest of the store as he yells at his phone, and flings around in his seat to improve his chances at winning his online game.

Annoyed with his inattention to his surroundings Reagan marches over to him, after she has purchased cookies and brownies for Stiles and Ahnah for after lunch, and taps on his shoulder. The man jerks away at the touch "What!?" He ask agitatedly, "You're disturbing the peace. Shut up or go somewhere else, no one cares about your stupid game." Reagan replies just as agitated at his attitude. It's silent for a moment before the man starts laughing, loudly, leaving Reagan to stand there confused and sputtering.

As the man calms down he finishes his drink and stands, towering over Reagan, throws the can and muffin away and gives Reagan one last look before he heads toward the door yelling "Nice meeting you kitten, I'm Jack by the way. See ya around." Before she can retort Jack is already down the street getting onto a motorcycle and speeding away. So for the rest of the day, Reagan is muttering about inconsiderate men on dumb bikes as Jack laughs about sassy little red haired kittens. Evelyn looking after Reagan with worry for the man who has brought about her wrath, and Daniel, Jack's best friend, looks after him confused and jealous about his friends luck with feisty women.


	4. Evelyn and Jack

"Welcome to Sirens Hill Library, is there anything in particular I could help you find today sir?" Evelyn asks the man who refuses to take off his hat, let alone meet her gaze, which irritates her greatly. It's been a fine day so far, things have been settling down since the incident last week and Reagan's off behavior yesterday, Stiles has been running around the library picking out books for Evelyn to read to the children and chattering excitedly with anyone who would listen, it's just after lunch and Reagan and Ahnah have left to go tour the town, that the man comes in.

He's silent and heads straight for the mythology section, only spending a few moments there before heading to the kids section where he is immediately intercepted by Stiles who attacks him in a hug, Evelyn has yet to see this new visitor too busy attending to the other visitors.

Stiles and the man spend a few minutes talking, the man laughing at the boys' animate gestures and shushing him as to not attract his mothers attention. Once Evelyn returns to the front desk the man walks up to her waiting for her to notice and address him before replying with, "I'm not sure can you help me find my best friend? She looks just like you, but she's a lot more sassy." As he talks he removes his hat showing his freshly shaven face and head, his hazel eyes sparking with delight, today he's wearing a hoodie and worn pair of jeans.

"Jack!" Evelyn yells as she runs around the desk, happy tears rimming her eyes as she attacks the man, who is nearly a foot taller than her, in a hug. "Hey crazy," he says as he wraps his arms around her shoulders, smiling softly "it's good to see you too."

It's minutes later when she finally releases him and turns a serious look at him, "We need to talk. Soon." Evelyn says in a hushed tone, aware that they're being observed by the other patrons of the library. He nods curtly as Stiles runs up and attaches himself to Jack's leg, nagging about wanting to hear about where Jack went this time.

The light of the crescent moon reflected off the puddles of water that lined the street. As a dark figure walks down the sidewalk passing darkened store fronts, the thump of music floated around the figure. Cars occasionally passing by illuminated what can now be recognized as a man in a dark heavy coat, his head tilted down so that his face could not be recognized through the mat of hair hanging down his shoulders.

"How have your studies been going?" Evelyn asked picking up and taking a sip of her tea. "Boring and pointless, seriously I'm already doing twice the load of my pay grade so I don't understand why I have to go to classes for stuff I already know." Jack complained slouching back into his chair. They were in the front room of her house sitting in the two plush forest green arm chairs separated by a small round table that held a lamp. Evelyn softly laughed putting her cup back on the table "I'm sure you'll be fine. Just because you think you know what you're doing doesn't necessarily mean you do know."

"That's what you think! This stuff is stupidly simple, there is absolutely no way to fuck this up unless you're fucking child." Jack said taking a sip of his whiskey. Evelyn hits his arm, jostling the drink almost spilling it. "What the hell woman! What was that for?!" Jack complained as he set down his drink and examined his, luckily still clean shirt "This is my favorite shirt, bit-" Evelyn hits him again, "Watch your language, seriously it's bad enough that I'm letting you teach Stiles MMA. There is no way I'm letting you, as inadvertently as it may be, teach Stiles to cuss. So watch your language or I'm taking the whiskey and slim Jim's and you will never get them back." Evelyn says getting up and walking into the living room to check on Stiles who was asleep on the couch with their Finnish Lapphund, Scott and Jack's brindle red nose pitbull, Erica. "Ha! You wouldn't dare." Jack laughs as he gets up and walks over to throw an arm around her shoulders. "...You've done good with him, he's a good kid."

"Thanks. I didn't know what I was going to do after Mason... But I had you and Daniel to help out, though I can't really say was much but it helped a lot." Evelyn says softly, moving to cover Stiles with a throw blanket then going back to the front room with Jack.

Off in the distance the cry of a lone wolf can be heard.


End file.
